marvel_and_d_c_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Peggy Carter
: "The world has changed, and none of us can go back. All we can do is our best. And sometimes... the best that we can do is to start over." : ―Peggy Carter to Steve Rogers Margaret Elizabeth "Peggy" Carter was one of the most prominent agents of the Strategic Scientific Reserve during and after World War II and one of the founders of S.H.I.E.L.D.. Originally a code-breaker working at Bletchley Park, she joined the Special Operations Executive following her brother's death. Carter later joined the SSR, formed to fight HYDRA. Carter's success in Germany prompted the Strategic Scientific Reserve, SSR, to begin Project Rebirth and develop their Super Soldier Serum to make the army of Super Soldiers. During the project she had befriended Steve Rogers, one of the project's candidates. In 1943, after the abrupt end of Project Rebirth and Rogers' transformation into the only Super Soldier, Carter assisted him in becoming the world's first superhero, eventually falling in love with him. After Rogers' disappearance in 1945, she continued the SSR's fight against HYDRA, capturing the last high-ranking HYDRA officer Werner Reinhardt, and continuing her service in the SSR once the War ended. As an agent of the SSR, Carter helped former colleague Howard Stark clear his name when he was accused of being a traitor, and later traveled to Los Angeles where she clashed with Whitney Frost over the extra-dimensional Zero Matter. She helped Stark found the new peacekeeping organization, the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division, better known by its acronym S.H.I.E.L.D. She eventually married an Allied soldier and became a mother of two children, though she would continue her service in S.H.I.E.L.D. during the turbulent years of the Cold War, becoming the agency's Director by 1970. By the beginning of the 21st century, Carter retired and saw her niece Sharon Carter follow in her footsteps. During her retirement, a young Rogers was pulled from the ice and found to be alive, but by this time she had been diagnosed with Alzheimer's disease and struggled to recognize him. She died peacefully in her sleep in 2016. At the end of 2019, Director Nick Fury opened a mission to travel back in time to 1970 to retrieve a file S.H.I.E.L.D. needed. The mission did not go according to plan, and 1970 Carter saw Fury and his team. The time setting was messed up, and everything was changed in the timeline. In the end, Fury had to erase the minds of agents in 1970 who saw the team, but not before a request from 1970 Carter. Carter requested that Fury bring her back to life using new S.H.I.E.L.D. technology that Fury explained to her before erasing any memory she had of seeing modern day S.H.I.E.L.D. and his team. A few days later, Fury opened a new Classified mission to revive Peggy Carter in the modern time when everything was set back to normal. Carter was resurrected from the dead, and the new technology made her the same age that Captain America appears in modern day, and the two now get to have the life that they had planned during the 1940's. Today, Carter now serves as a very important official in S.H.I.E.L.D. She serves as a top commander and executive with Director Fury, and other heads of the organization. Carter plans to continue serving for S.H.I.E.L.D. for as long as she can, and looks forward to being one of the heads of the organization once more.Category:Characters